


Don't you touch

by Alenta



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenta/pseuds/Alenta
Summary: "What was that?""Uh? What?""YOU SLAPPED MY HAND!"





	Don't you touch

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Laura (Nadine’s amazing and lovely VA) and her husband Travis’ interaction on Critical Role.
> 
> I pretty much love those two, and rewatching one scene of CR made me think of Chlodine, so...
> 
> It's been years since I last wrote anything, I hoe you like it. Not beta-ed, any mistakes are mine.

If someone told her two months ago, that Nadine Ross, ex mercenary, former head of Shoreline, buff as fuck Nadine Ross, was sucker for donuts, she would have laughed at the person’s face, and probably punch their face because _how dare you try to play me like that_.

 

Gosh was she wrong.

 

 First, let’s get to context.

 

A month and half ago, when the Tusk was, much to Sam’s begging not to, given to the Ministry of Culture, Nadine and Chloe –Sam didn’t dare to ask, afraid that Nadine would punch him again- decided to spent some time together. _We are partners now, we should know each other better, don’t you think, love?_ Nadine wasn’t really able to say no to Chloe. No after almost losing her. So, she agreed, and a week later she was in the Frazer home; literally, she was in the same house as Chloe’s mother, Veronica, who was a total opposite of her daughter, much to Nadine’s delight.

 

Finally some order around a Frazer.

 

One of the first things Chloe discovered about Nadine, was, that she was an animal lover, not that it was hard to know, taking in account that she knew and told Chloe weird facts about them. She really enjoyed zoo’s –only the one’s respecting animal environments, of course- and natural parks.  The gray eyed woman almost melt watching Nadine kneel down to pet a quokka, who snuggled up to that dark buff arm _lucky bastard._

 

The second thing was that she was not able to say no to her mother. Veronica Frazer would, just because she could, ask Nadine to run to a store two hours away just to get her a weird kind of herb for the dinner’s chicken, and the former mercenary wouldn’t even hesitate to jog up there. _I like this one, she is dedicated._

 

The fifth thing she discovered was that Nadine, indeed, was the little spoon. Whenever they were sleeping nearby, because of movie night, investigation hours or just sleeping together, Chloe would find herself in the middle of the night with Nadine snuggled up to her, back facing her, and her own arms tightly and surely wrapped around her waist; face buried in the thick black curls, Chloe had to admit that she hasn’t been this comfortable with anyone before, she wouldn’t mind it being a every night thing.

 

The fifteenth: she was a bottom.

 

But the one that amused her the most, happened two weeks into their already grown up relationship, almost two months after the Tusk’s finding.

 

“So, I can get a driver wait for us in the airport in Tokyo, so he can take us to group up with Sam an- DON’T! YOU! TOUCH! MY! DONUTS!” She said, giving a slap to Chloe’s hand with every word, leaving her girlfriend shocked, backtracking her hand, tips still covered in sugar “And then we can go to check up on a hotel, we’re going to arrive late. Next day we go to Sully so he can give us more details about the swo- What?” She said looking for the first time at Chloe’s gray eyes.

 

“What was that?!”

 

“Uh? What?”

 

“You slapped my hand!”

 

“Those are MY donuts, you mother bought them for me. No one touches my donuts.” Nadine simply replied, shrugging. As trying to prove a point, she took one with her point finger and thumb, and carefully to not get any sugar on the map in front of her, she took a bite. Slowly chewing, with her clear brown eyes looking straight to the gray ones.

 

“You have to be kidding… Give me one!”

 

Before she could reach the box with still seven donuts left, Nadine took it, and using her left arm as a wall –because Chloe did sure fell the hit as she just ran straight to a wall, goddamn arms- she got up from the chair and took a couple of steps towards the front door. Chloe jumped at her back, literally, as a koala, wrapping both arms and legs around the former mercenary’s back; this one didn’t even stumble.

 

“Don’t be so selfish!” She stretched her arm, trying to grab the box, with no use, Nadine was doing the same.

 

“I give you everything! Let the donuts alone!”

 

“I give you orgasms every night, I deserve at least one!” Using Nadine’s string thighs as support, she tried to impulse herself further into the box’s direction.

 

“Those are reciprocated! Stop stomping on my thighs!”

 

“I’ll stop if you give me one!”

 

“Uhm… Girls.” Came a voice from the kitchen.

 

Stopping everything, both women turned their heads to match the voice’s direction, just to see Veronica Frazer, barely holding her laughter, looking directly at them. She didn’t say anything, before going back to the kitchen, and finally laughing strongly.

 

“Okay… That was embarrassing…” Said Chloe, letting go of her koala hug. “You know, I think she really likes you.”

 

“Ja, uhm… I like her too. She’s nice.”

 

Their eyes met, and small smiles adorned their face. They met in such an unpleasant situation, risking their lives day after day, full of mistrust and prejudice for each other, than looking at themselves now, and seeing the private smiles, gentle touches, silent sweet whispers… It was like a dream, for the impossibility on it. Chloe didn’t trust anyone, Chloe wasn’t one for romantics, Chloe wasn’t one for blind loyalty. Yet there she was. Enjoying the beginning of a life with a woman she didn’t knew if she could trust when they met, yet now was sure that she would catch a bullet for her –she did, she even risked her life trying to disassemble a bomb-.

 

Their life was not going to be easy, and their relationship was not going to be a walk through a garden. But they would make it to the end, she was sure of it. Together.

 

She couldn’t wait to learn more things about Nadine Ross.

 

“I’m glad I hired you, you know.” She blurted, and the other woman blushed a little. “So… Can I have one now?”

 

“No.”


End file.
